One of ultrasound imaging techniques may employ line scan imaging together with focused wave in more than one transmission. This technique may emit more than one wave in different directions and depths to a transducer having a plurality of active transducer elements for performing wave focusing, and may use one scan line for each transmit event. This allows a constructed image may have an enhanced image resolution. This may reduce frame rate such as 20˜30 frames per second. Multiple Line Acquisition (MLA) technique may use more than one scan lines for each transmit event. This allows for fewer transmit events with the same amount of scan lines. This MLA technique may have a reduced image resolution of a constructed image, increased hardware needs and so on.
High frame rate imaging techniques have been used in some applications such as medical ultrasonic imaging systems. For example, a frame rate of at least 1000 framed per second may be used for ultrasound elastography applications. High frame rate imaging theorem uses a pulsed plane wave in transmission and limited-diffraction array beam weightings are applied to the received signals for producing a spatial Fourier transform of an object function for three-dimensional image reconstruction. A technique for extended high frame rate imaging with limited-diffraction beams may further use an inverse fast Fourier transform to reconstruct a two- or three-dimensional image data set from a group of transmitted signals weighted by the single spatial frequency or time delay, and the dynamically received signals weighted with multiple spatial frequencies or processed by a spatial Fourier transform; and may reconstruct a high frame rate and a high contrast image from the image data set.
Ultrasound imaging technique plays an important role in producing multi-dimensional images. Therefore, there is a need in the art for ultrasound imaging that may be made and operated at high qualities such as at a high frame rate, a high spatial and contrast image resolution, with less computation complexity and so on, and may cover an entire imaging region per transmit event.